masamunekuns_revengefandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune-kun no Revenge
Masamune-kun no Revenge (政宗くんのリベンジ Masamune-kun no Ribenji) is a Japanese manga written by Takeoka Hazuki and illustrated by Tiv. A light novel was published by the same writer and artist on December 20, 2013. Masamune-kun no Revenge (manga) is also released in English as Masamune-kun's Revenge by Seven Seas Entertainment. The first volume was released on June 14, 2016. ComicREX recently announced on June 23, 2016 to be making a TV adaptation of the series. The series first started airing on January 5, 2017 until March of that year. Plot Masamune Makabe has changed himself greatly for a single reason: he wants revenge. Contrary to his past, he has worked hard to become good-looking in order to carry out this goal. Faster than anticipated, he even meets the target of his revenge the first day after transferring in—Aki Adagaki. He wastes no time beginning his plan, but revenge doesn't come easily. Media Manga Masamune Makabe was mercilessly teased for being overweight as child, especially by a girl named Aki Adagaki. Masamune decides to get his sweet revenge by transforming himself into an attractive, intelligent, and athletic young man. After many years honing his new persona, he transfers to Aki's school in hopes of finally getting his long-awaited vengeance. English Seven Seas Entertainment announced on Friday that it has licensed the manga Masamune-kun's Revenge (Masamune-kun no Revenge). The first volume is slated for June 14, 2016. Seven Seas describes the story: :As an overweight child, Makabe Masamune was mercilessly teased and bullied by one particular girl, Adagaki Aki. Determined to one day exact his revenge upon her, Makabe begins a rigorous regimen of self-improvement and personal transformation. :Years later, Masamune re-emerges as a new man. Handsome, popular, with perfect grades and good at sports, Masamune-kun transfers to Aki's school, and is unrecognizable to her. Now, Masamune-kun is ready to confront the girl who bullied him so many years ago and humiliate her at last. But will revenge be as sweet as he thought? Writer Hazuki Takeoka and female Korean artist Tiv (Heaven's Memo Pad) began the series in Ichijinsha's Monthly Comic Rex in 2012. Ichijinsha shipped the fifth compiled volume in April. Trivia *The manga has had many translators: ::Quantum Scans & Vistrans, Quantum Scans, Japanzai, Imperial Scans, Hot Chocolate Scans, and Hot Chocolate Scans & Sea Otter Scans. Light Novel :Makabe Masamune has changed himself greatly for a single reason: he wants revenge. Contrary to his past, he has worked hard to become good-looking in order to carry out this goal. Faster than anticipated, he even meets the target of his revenge the first day after transferring in — Adagaki Aki. He wastes no time beginning his plan, but revenge doesn't come easily. Writer Hazuki Takeoka and Korean artist Tiv have also produced this first and final volume of the light novel, a year after the making of the manga series. Anime :As an overweight child, Makabe Masamune was mercilessly teased and bullied by one particular girl, Adagaki Aki. Determined to one day exact his revenge upon her, Makabe begins a rigorous regimen of self-improvement and personal transformation. :Years later, Masamune re-emerges as a new man. Handsome, popular, with perfect grades and good at sports, Masamune-kun transfers to Aki's school, and is unrecognizable to her. Now, Masamune-kun is ready to confront the girl who bullied him so many years ago and humiliate her at last. But will revenge be as sweet as he thought? SILVER LINK released the first promo video on October 27, 2016 for the anime adaptation, introducing the main characters: Masamune, Aki, Yoshino, Neko, Kojuurou, and Futaba. External Websites *Official TV series Website Category:Series